Stay By My Side
by Zakuro315
Summary: Tohru and Kyo are left by themselves for three days at the summer house while Yuki, Shigure, and the other zodiac members are summoned to Akito's house.


**Stay By My Side: Ch. #1**

**By: Zakuro315**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, although I wish I did! I love Kyo! However, I borrowed it from my friend, so I do know the story so far, up to #12…or was it 13? Idk, just sayin' I know the story and characters, even though I might change the story just a little bit. He he. This is my first Fruits Basket fan fiction, so don't be too harsh on me please…I'm way too sensitive. ; Anyway, enough of my babbling. On with the story! XD Oh! But I have book#1 right now! XD**

**Story So Far: Tohru and Kyo are left by themselves at the summer house when Shigure, Yuki, and the other Zodiac members leave to go to the main Sohma house to see Akito for thee days. This starts with day one.**

**Ch. #1**

"Kyo!" Tohru hollered. "I'm finished with your laundry." "Ok! I'm coming already!" shouted Kyo, who was downstairs watching TV. He climbed upstairs and slid open the door to the small balcony, where Tohru was taking the laundry down from the lines.

Tohru turned around and smiled at him. "Oh hi, Kyo!" She put the last piece of his clothing in the laundry basket and handed it over to him. "Here are your clothes!" "Thanks." Kyo said, taking the laundry basket from her.

A couple months ago, Kyo realized just how much he was starting to really get attached to Tohru. Ever since she saw his true form and came to comfort him, even when she was scared and trembling, things have been different between them. He felt like whenever she smiled at him, everything would be okay, and that he could always count on her to listen to what he had to say…because he did not trust anyone else to open up to, even if it was just a little bit. She was his heaven-sent angel.

Kyo walked into his room and put his clothes away. After that was finished, he headed into the kitchen, where he found Tohru making bento box lunches for two.

Kyo blushed. "What are you doing?" he asked, pointing to the boxed lunches. Tohru turned her head around and smiled when she saw him. "Oh Kyo-kun, hello!" she greeted him, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. I thought we could go to the beach today, since it's such a nice day!"

Kyo sighed. "You dope! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Tohru tiled her head.

"I thought I told you already." She replied, confused. "I went up to your room earlier this morning and told you through the door. Since you're usually up by then, I just thought you were getting dressed." She said quizzically.

Kyo gave a blank stare. "I slept in this morning."

"Oh, is that so?" Tohru gave Kyo one of her dopy smiles and scratched her head. "Heh heh..."

Kyo couldn't help but smile at her cuteness. He lightly hit Tohru's head, while turning to back up to his room to get ready.

"Come on dufus! We better get there before high tide."

"Oh, ok!" Tohru said while rubbing her head even though it didn't hurt. It was just something that Kyo did to show his affection. She smiled and resumed making lunch.

"Ah! The ocean breeze feels so wonderful!" Tohru squealed as she twirled around in her green, flower-printed sundress, breathing in the ocean's scent. "Isn't it refreshing Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, smiling yet again.

"Yeah, whatever- it's just the ocean. We've been here before." Kyo retorted, setting the picnic basket on the ground.

Tohru's smile started to slowly fade. "O-oh yeah…sorry." She said while sitting down on the blanket they had placed on the ground earlier.

Crap. He shouldn't have said that, Kyo thought. In order to reassure Tohru that he didn't mind the ocean, he said: "I mean I still like it!"

"Really?" asked Tohru, clapping her hands together.

Kyo smiled "Really."

Tohru grinned. "Ok! Well, let's eat!" she said, getting out the bento box lunches. Kyo nodded. Together they began to have a nice lunch while watching the waves flow and crash on the shore.

After lunch, they conversed for a while, just before they started on making sand castles. Tohru was wearing a light blue bikini and Kyo was wearing black swim trunks.

"Kyo-kun, let's go in the water!" Tohru informed, starting to run into the water.

Kyo started chasing after her. "No, wait Tohru!" he hollered. Tohru stopped when she was about ankle-deep in the water. Kyo caught up to her. "We have to wait an hour before swimming or we'll get a stomach cramp and drown!" he yelled, a bit annoyed that she didn't think of that sooner.

Tohru blinked "But Kyo-kun is that really true?" Tohru asked, tilting her head to the side.

Kyo's mouth fell open then he closed it after giving it some thought. "Um… I'm not sure."

Silence 

Kyo gritted his teeth. "Still- I think we should wait it out… just to be safe!" he snapped.

"O-ok then." Tohru said, walking out of the water and putting her sundress back on. "Let's go on a walk then!"

Kyo nodded. "Ok." Then the two of them started their walk along the beach and towards the woods.

Once they got to the beach again, Tohru took off her sundress once more, this time, actually getting into the water. She was soon joined by a moping Kyo.

"What's wrong Kyo?" Tohru asked, holding onto her little float.

"Nothing…" Kyo said, still muttering to himself. "…stupid ocean…" Tohru laughed. "What? I hate water!" Kyo snapped.

"Then how do you take a shower?"

"…"

Tohru gave him a blank stare. One of Kyo's veins was sticking way out.

"Look- I just deal with it ok!" Kyo hissed, blushing a little.

"O-ok!" Tohru apologized, a sweat mark on her face.

silence 

Tohru cleared her throat. "I wonder what Yuki-kun and the others are doing." Tohru wondered aloud, swimming father from shore.

"…I wouldn't know." muttered Kyo.

Tohru looked over at Kyo and smiled. "I hope Akito is treating them well…" She was cut short by a tall wave that crashed into her, knocking her out cold.

"TOHRU!" Kyo cried. He dove into the water and spotted her quickly sinking deeper into the depths of the sea…

"…mmm…" murmured Tohru. She slowly blinked her eyes open and sat up. Someone had put pajamas on her. It was Kyo. She realized that he had changed her and blushed. "Uwa!" she spotted Kyo sitting in an armchair next to her bed, glaring at her.

"Um, Kyo-what happened?" Tohru asked, rubbing her eyes.

"What do you think happened?" Kyo said sternly.

'Oh, that's right!' Tohru thought to herself. 'I almost drowned- I was hit by that huge wave…' Tohru looked at Kyo (who was still glaring) and put an arm behind her head.

"Thanks for saving me Kyo-kun…umf!" Kyo jumped on top of Tohru and pushed her back down and pinned her.

"How can you be so careless Tohru?" Kyo demanded.

"But Kyo, I…"

"You shouldn't have gone out that far into the ocean!" Kyo snapped.

"…um, Kyo-kun…?" Tohru began.

"What?"

"Your hand, it's on my…" Tohru noted.

Kyo looked down at his left hand. It was gripping her right breast. Kyo got embarrassed and apologized before moving it of and sitting up on the end of the bed.

awkward silence 

"Tohru, I…" Kyo began, lowering his tone to almost a whisper. "Tohru, I can't afford to loose you…"

Tohru's eyes got big. "Huh?"

"Tohru, I…" Kyo started, not sure if he should actually spill the beans yet. "…never mind…"

Tohru's eyes filled with tears.

"Heh heh." Kyo fake smiled. "It just seems that whenever someone mentions Akito's name, something bad happens…"

Tohru sat up again and embraced Kyo in her arms for a brief moment- until he turned into a cat. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry." Tohru cried, cradling Kyo in her arms the way she did months ago after confronting his true form. He licked the tip of her nose. "I'll be fine…" she sniffed. "I'll be fine… as long as you stay by my side."

Kyo changed back. Tohru looked away as he put his clothes back on. Once he was dressed, he sat back down beside her on the bed, put one hand on her leg, leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Tohru gave out a small gasp. "It's ok, it's ok…"

**Ok! There's chapter 1! beams How'd you like that one? I know it was a little slow at first, but deal with me. I was/am tired. I worked on this all night. It's around 2 in the morning. Now, between this one and my other fan fic, Unsuspected Love (A DNAngel, Satoshi/Risa one, please R&R! -), I will take turns on working one after I finish another (chapter wise). So I'm sorry if it takes a while to update any of my stories. Arigato! Ja nae! **

**Zakuro315**


End file.
